


This Winter Dream

by hopeneverdies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Christmas, Fluff, Loneliness, Louis is British-Canadian, M/M, No Smut, POV Alternating, So is Liam, Strangers to Lovers, a teeny tiny bit of angstiness, harry is american, niall and zayn are only mentioned in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeneverdies/pseuds/hopeneverdies
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is on his way home from New York City to spend Christmas with his family, but his trip is temporarily halted when his car breaks down in a small town upstate.  A lonely barista, named Harry, offers him a place to stay for the night.  It doesn't take long before Louis wants to offer something to Harry in return.





	This Winter Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the following two prompts:
> 
> 9\. Person A overhears Person B's Christmas wish and decides to fulfill it.  
> 19\. Person A is stuck working in a coffee shop/mini supermarket on Christmas and Person B is the lonely soul spending their day there.
> 
> I took some liberties with the prompts, so the fic doesn't match exactly, but it still maintains those general themes.
> 
> Thanks to Lauren (@fullonlarrie) for all you do for the 1D fanfic community!! So so sorry this was a little late!
> 
> Thanks to my beta: D, you are the best to take this on when you're not even in the fandom, and welcome to the Larry Stylinson fic community! We're a crazy, but also pretty freaking talented, group of writers and artists!
> 
> Fic title comes from the Kelly Clarkson song Winter Dreams. Give it a listen while, or before, you read!
> 
> Just a warning that there's no smut in this fic. I hope that even if you were wishing for some, you'll give this a chance anyway.
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!! <3

“That will be $52.87.” 

Louis pulled his wallet out of his left back pocket and handed the older gray-haired woman across the counter three twenty dollar bills. The cash register door popped open and soon he was being handed back $7.13 in change. He slipped it into his jeans pocket, grabbed his single serve bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos from the counter, wished the woman happy holidays, and headed back outside to his awaiting jet black BMW, parked next to the first gas pump. 

He felt the cold air hit his face and watched as he could see the breath leaving his mouth. It was definitely winter now and he pulled his dark gray beanie down over his ears for warmth. Some left over mounds of snow could be seen in the corners of the parking lot, but today the sun was beaming down from a clear blue sky and the roads were completely clear. The perfect day to drive eight hours home for Christmas, and this gas station was his favorite spot to stop for gasoline and snacks, midway between New York City, his current home, and Ottawa, Canada, where he grew up. There was something about the vibe of this one stoplight town, named Holly Branch, that intrigued Louis. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he never missed the opportunity to stop at the little gas station on his way to and from his hometown. 

Once he reached his car, he slipped inside, put the key in the ignition, and turned it. Instead of the engine roaring to life, it simply sputtered and then died. He repeated the attempt and again more sputtering before the engine gave up. He tried a third time and nothing. Louis pulled the key out of the ignition and lightly pounded his forehead on the steering wheel a few times. This couldn’t be happening. Not today. Today was supposed to be a good day, the beginning of a joyous week after a really stressful autumn. He tried the key one more time in desperation, but it was useless. He was stranded in a tiny town in upstate New York where he knew absolutely no one. How would he get home for Christmas now?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the driver’s side window of the car. Louis jumped a little in reaction, but saw that it was only the gas station attendant. He noticed that her name tag read Shirley. “Havin’ a problem with your car, mister?”

Louis nodded and opened the door slowly, so as not to knock the woman to the ground. “It won’t start. I’m not from around here. Is there someone who could come take a look at it?”

“I’ll call Payne Automotive. They’re just down the road and can probably give you a tow to their shop if needed.”

“Thank you so much. It means a lot.”

 

An hour later, Louis was sitting in the tow truck next to Liam Payne, who had introduced himself as the son of Payne Automotive’s owner. He was covered in grease to his elbows and seemed a friendly fellow with an honest smile.

“I’ll have a look at your car right away and let you know how long it will take to fix. If it’s something simple I may be able to finish it today, but if I have to wait for parts it could take until tomorrow, or maybe even after Christmas.”

Louis rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. “After Christmas? I’m trying to get home for Christmas! What will I do otherwise? Is there a rental car place around here?”

Liam shook his head. “Not for about twenty-five miles. I’ll do my best to get the car back to you before then.”

“Thanks, Liam.” Louis glumly replied. “Is there a place I can get some lunch and a coffee around here?”

“There’s Mel’s coffee shop a couple blocks from the garage. Pretty much the only place to grab a bite around here. Tell them Liam sent you.”

Louis nodded. “Will do.”

******************

He was wiping down the counter when the bell above the front door chimed and in walked a breath of fresh air in the form of a mid-twenties-leather-coat-clad-blue-eyed-stranger. This man was definitely new in town, because he was certainly far from forgettable. Plus, everyone in Holly Branch knew each other. Anything that was even mildly interesting news spread around town like wildfire. No one new had moved to town in a few months.

“Can I help you?” He smiled at the newbie.

“Hi, I was hoping to get something to eat and maybe a coffee?” The man said, a small smile crossed his face. “Oh, and I’m supposed to tell you that Liam sent me.”

“Ah, Liam. Always comes through when he knows business is slow around here.” His eyes met the stranger’s and he felt his own lips curl into a grin. “I’m Harry, by the way, and who may I ask are you-who-knows-my-best-friend-Liam-but-I’ve-never-met-you-before?” He stuck his hand out and the man seemed frozen for a second before reaching out and shaking it with his own hand.

“Louis,” the man responded. “I just met Liam. My car broke down and I’m stuck here until he can get it fixed. I didn’t eat lunch yet and I’m starving. I’ll, um, take one of those ham and swiss flatbread sandwiches, and a coffee, black with a tiny splash of milk, if that’s alright?”

“Sure. Have a seat and I’ll bring it over for you in minute.” Harry watched as Louis turned around and found a table near the front window. There were only two other people in the cafe, both early twenty somethings engrossed with their phones near the back corner restrooms. It had been busy earlier but was now almost three o’clock in the afternoon the day before Christmas Eve and he knew that most people in Holly Branch were either away for the holidays, prepping for their own celebration, or in Albany shopping for last minute gifts. 

He set to making Louis’ order and took a quick peek at himself in the mirror to make sure he didn’t have crumbs on his face, or kale in his teeth, from his own lunch earlier. He felt, at the moment, that he looked dumb with a snapback on his head, but it was part of his required uniform, along with a forest green apron, so he’d learned ages ago that he’d have to live with the less-than-flattering look. Then again, it wasn’t everyday that an extremely attractive stranger walked through the front door.

A few minutes later he was delivering the sandwich and coffee to Louis.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry replied, making sure to flash his brightest smile for his customer. “You here for the holidays or just passing through?”

“Passing through,” Louis answered, “I hope so, anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“Liam said that if it’s too big of a problem then he may not be able to fix my car until after Christmas.” Louis frowned before taking a sip of his coffee. “I’m just trying to get home to my family.”

“Where’s home?” Harry asked, hoping that he wasn’t making the other man uncomfortable with his questions. 

“Ottawa,” Louis replied.

“Oh, so you’re Canadian?”

“Well, technically I’m British,” Louis looked up from cutting his sandwich in half. “I was born in England and then my family moved to Canada when I was six. So, I grew up in Ottawa, and I’ve lived in New York for the last eight years.”

“So, you’re sort of British-Canadian-American?” Harry suggested.

Louis laughed. “I guess so, but don’t ever let my mum hear you say that. She insists we’re British through and through.”

“Noted,” Harry said, even though he knew he would likely never be meeting said mother.

Harry left Louis to his food and set to mopping the floor near the front door. A few minutes later he heard the other man’s phone ring. He tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation, but it was pretty obvious that whatever the call was about it wasn’t good. He couldn’t help but notice the dour look on Louis’ face when he hung up.

“Can I get you anything else?” Harry asked politely. “A refill on that coffee?”

“No, thanks,” Louis answered with a sigh. “Looks like I’m stuck here for at least tonight.”

“Liam can’t get your car fixed?”

“No. Apparently the fuel pump needs replaced and he has to drive to another town to get the parts.” Louis ran a hand through the back of his hair in clear frustration. “He said that he should be able to get it finished tomorrow morning.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry offered.

“He also said there’s a motel on the west side of town?”

Harry contorted his face a bit at the thought of anyone staying in such a rundown drug infested eyesore. “Yeah, it’s the only motel, but it’s a shithole to be honest.”

“Is there another place to stay here in town?”

“No, sorry. Most people don’t stop to visit around here.” 

“Well, looks like I’ll be staying in a shithole tonight,” Louis murmured. “Wouldn’t be the first time, but it’s been awhile.”

Harry felt terrible, but what could he do? He turned to go back to his cleaning, when a thought crossed his mind. 

“Hey,” he said, doing an about face, “I have an extra room at my house. You could stay there for the night if you want.”

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah,” Harry replied. “I’d hate for you to stay at that motel. It might have bed bugs, or worse, in the mattress.”

“You’re not gonna kill me in my sleep, right?” Louis questioned, only half serious.

Harry chuckled. “Well, I have been known to sleep walk a time or two, but I’ve never murdered anyone doing it, so I think you’ll be okay. You can lock the door if it makes you feel better.” 

Louis took a moment before answering. “Okay, let’s do it.”

******************

“So, this is my humble abode. Feel free to make yourself at home. The guest bedroom is the first room upstairs on the right.”

Louis took in the space surrounding him. He was standing just inside the front door. Before him was a narrow staircase made of dark wood. To his left was clearly the living room, equipped with white walls, soft looking beige colored carpet, and a beautiful stone fireplace. To his right appeared to be a formal dining room with a long rectangular shaped table and a large, ridiculously gaudy, brass chandelier. He couldn’t help but wonder if Harry had chosen it himself.

After politely excusing himself, Louis his bag upstairs and set it down on the queen sized guest bed (made up with soft lavender bedding). He took a few moments to wash his face, and fix his hair in the bathroom, before returning to the living room. The sound of Bing Crosby’s _White Christmas_ drifted through the house, but the room was empty, so Louis made his way through another door into a small laundry room-bathroom before reaching the kitchen, where Harry was now dressed in jeans and a hideous red and green Christmas sweater. Gone was the snapback he had been wearing, and Louis could see a full head of unruly curls in its place. He also could see that Harry and was busy frosting gingerbread cookies at an island in the middle of the room.

“Need any help?” Harry jumped at the sound of Louis’ voice causing them both to break out into laughter. “Sorry,” Louis apologized.

“S’okay.” Harry smiled, and Louis couldn’t help but notice the depth of the dimple in the other man’s left cheek. “Are you good at frosting cookies?”

“Umm...no, not really,” Louis responded, “but my mum and sisters always rope me into helping them with the cookies on Christmas Eve, so I do have a _little_ experience.”

“These are for the Winter Wonderland Festival the community puts on for children in the area every year. It’s tonight and my mom would always make gingerbread boy, and girl, cookies for everyone to snack on. I would help her with the decorating. It was our tradition, but this year it’s just me so I’m doing it all by myself. I could use the help, even if it’s help from an _amateur_.” Harry gave Louis a wink before turning back to finish drawing a pink scarf on a gingerbread boy.

“Okay, but there is one thing I think I should get to do before I start painting faces and buttons,” Louis said, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“What’s that?”

“I should get to eat one of these cookies!” Louis insisted. “I can’t very well frost a cookie if it doesn’t pass the Louis Tomlinson taste test first.”

Harry’s smile grew wide, showing off his unbelievably white teeth. “Well, then by all means, Mr. Tomlinson, taste away. I hope they live up to your obviously _lofty_ standards.”

Louis grabbed one of the completed gingerbread men and took a bite off of one of the feet. His mouth was immediately filled with the most delicious spicy molasses and ginger taste he’d ever experienced. He was left rather speechless, which for Louis, was a true rarity. 

“What do you think?”

Louis made an “mmm” sound as he chewed and nodded, but waited until he swallowed to fully answer the question. “This is the best gingerbread cookie I’ve ever tasted.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled.

“No, like, seriously,” Louis continued, “it’s like an orgasm inside my mouth.”

The look on Harry’s face was both priceless and slightly terrifying. “Well, I’ve never heard anyone call my baking that before, but I suppose that’s a big compliment.”

Louis wanted to facepalm right then and there. He barely knew this man and he was talking to him like he would talk to his best friends Niall and Zayn. “Sorry, that was a totally inappropriate thing to say. Seriously, they’re delicious.”

“I’m not offended,” Harry said. “Thanks for the compliment. It means a lot actually.”

“Well then, you’re welcome.”

They frosted in silence for awhile, and Louis wasn’t afraid to admit that his frosting job was less than inspiring, but Harry either hadn’t noticed or was too nice to say anything. Louis thought it was probably the latter. 

“Harry, can I ask you a question? You can tell me if I’m overstepping boundaries.”

Harry looked up and silently nodded the go ahead.

“You said that every year you and your mother would make these cookies together, but now it’s just you. Why is it just you?”

Harry put down the green icing and found a stool to sit on. “This house belonged to my stepdad. We moved in when my mom and him got engaged. I was like fourteen at the time. We had a lot of really happy years together here as a family, but unfortunately last year my stepdad passed away. The house was a constant reminder of his presence for my mom. At first it was a comfort, but after awhile she realized she needed to get away for a bit. So, two months ago she went to San Francisco to stay with my sister who lives there. I’m not sure how long she’ll be gone.” 

“Wow, I’m sorry,” Louis replied gently. “Sounds like your stepfather was a really great guy.”

“He was,” Harry confirmed. “The best.”

“So, you’re not going to spend Christmas with your mother and sister?” Louis sat down on his own stool and propped his elbows on the island, folding his hands together in front of him.

Harry shook his head. “No. I’m trying to save some money up to go back to school, so I needed to work Christmas Eve and there’s no point in flying out for just my two days off on the 25th and 26th. My mom offered to pay for the airfare, but I refused to let her spend that much money when I wouldn’t be able to stay more than a day and a half.”

“What about your biological father? Is he around?”

“He’s in Texas. He moves around a lot for his job. We’re in touch, but not really close.”

“Sorry,” Louis apologized. “My biological father isn’t in the picture at all, so I can relate.”

Uncomfortable silence fell between them for a few moments. Finally, Louis couldn’t take it anymore. “What are you planning on studying at school?” He asked after clearing his throat.

“I went to school at University of Vermont for two years. I was studying philosophy and planned on going to law school. I always thought growing up that I wanted to be a lawyer, but I realized like halfway through my undergrad that I wasn’t really enjoying it. The idea of, like, being cooped up in an office most of the day and dealing with shady people didn’t agree with me.” Harry paused for a moment. “Then I had a car accident the summer after my sophomore year. I ended up in the hospital with a broken wrist and leg and I realized that life is too short to waste it doing something I didn’t love. So, I came home and started working at the coffee shop until I realized what I wanted to do with my life. That was three and half years ago.”

“So, did you figure out what you want to do with your life?”

Harry nodded. “I want to go to culinary school.”

“Really?” Louis asked, surprised at the admission.

“Yeah.”

“Well, if these cookies are any indication of your baking talents, I’d say you’ll breeze right through.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“So,” Harry drew the word out slowly as they went back to working on the cookies, “what do you do for a living, Louis?” 

Louis didn’t look up, but continued to frost red hair on the gingerbread girl in front of him as he replied. “I’m a real estate developer. I started my own company this past January with my best friend, Niall.”

“Wait? How old are you?” Harry asked, his voice full of surprise.

“Twenty-six.” 

“Are you—like—are you really successful?”

Louis looked up and met Harry’s green eyes with his own blue ones. “Yeah, kind of. For my age I am. I guess so, anyway. I got a little lucky too.”

“How so?”

“Well, I went to college at Syracuse. My best friend growing up, Zayn, went with me. We ended up rooming with Niall, who’s from Ireland and was totally lost in upstate New York….” Louis paused to stop and remember how awkward his Irish friend was when they first met. He chuckled a bit before continuing. “Anyway, two months into our university experience Niall’s grandfather passed away and left him with a sizable inheritance. He ended up spending part of the money to buy a small two bedroom house off campus. He asked Zayn and I to move in with him, totally rent free, so of course we did. Then a few months into living there, we were shooting the shit one Saturday and joked about how we could totally flip the house with a little new paint, carpet, and fixtures. Somehow, it went from being a joke to becoming a real thing. Five months later Niall sold the house for twenty grand more than he bought it for, which we split between the three of us. We loved it so much we bought another old house and did the same thing again. By the time we started our senior years we had flipped six houses and pocketed about forty grand a piece.

“Holy shit,” Harry breathed.

“Indeed,” Louis replied. “It was a pretty crazy time and I don’t think I realized back then just how successful we were, or how insane we were for working on houses instead of partying when we weren’t studying. We were just really focused on the goal.”

“I can’t imagine being that focused at like nineteen,” Harry stated.

“Yeah, well I had my friends to keep me focused I suppose,” Louis answered back. “We ended up hitting the lottery so-to-speak right before we graduated when this big shot real estate developer, Miles Franklin, discovered our Instagram account that showed our house flipping success stories. He came out to Syracuse to meet with us and immediately offered all three of us jobs at his company in Manhattan. Niall and I had both majored in business and finance so we jumped at the opportunity, of course, but Zayn was like you, I guess, and he kind of had an epiphany. He realized that his real passion was musical theater instead of real estate. So, he declined the offer. He moved to New York with me anyway and now he has a small role in his first Broadway production. He’s really content even though he only makes a small fraction of the money that Niall and I do. I’m proud of him. I like to see him so happy.”

“Are you?”

“Am I what?” 

“Happy?”

Louis paused to focus on the question for a moment. No one had ever asked him that before. He figured most people just assumed he was happy since he had a great career and financial security in the Big Apple. It was funny that it took a virtual stranger to send such a soul searching inquiry his way.

“Yeah, I think so,” he finally answered. “I love my job, although I sometimes miss the simplicity of flipping houses in a smaller city. I have a nice penthouse in Manhattan with a decent view from my bedroom. I can afford all the basic necessities in life, which my parents couldn’t always say when I was a kid. I work with one best friend and live with the other. I feel pretty fortunate.”

“That’s sounds great.”

Louis gave a half smile. “But I do sometimes feel like something’s still missing. I don’t feel quite complete, if that makes any sense?”

Harry nodded. “You’re only twenty-six. You’ve still got time.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Louis answered, but for some reason he wasn’t sure he believed that. The truth was that he’d been feeling this way for awhile now. Deep down he was lonely, even with his best friends around 24/7 something in his heart was amiss.

“Whoa, look at the time,” Harry interrupted his thoughts. “I’ve got to get these cookies boxed up and over to the middle school where the festival is held. You’re more than welcome to come with me if you’d like. It’s focused on the children, so it’s really laid back and all. Liam will be there too. Or you could just hang here. Feel free to raid the fridge and watch tv.”

“You really wouldn’t care if I tag along? I mean I’m a stranger to everyone. That wouldn’t be weird or creepy or anything?”

Harry laughed. “No, it’s fine, I promise.”

“Okay, then. I’ll go.”

“Great!” Harry smiled.

 

Harry wasn’t wrong when he said the Winter Wonderland Festival would be a laid back event for children. Louis walked around the gymnasium once to take it all in. Harry’s cookie table was situated in one corner. Along the outside parameter of the gym people were setting up games for the kids to play where they could win small prizes. A big bouncy house was being inflated in the center of the room, and right next to Harry’s table was a fancy chair where Santa Claus himself would sit and greet the children. The whole thing was rather quaint, but also very charming. For one thing, everyone in the room seemed to know one another and were more-than-willing to help each other out with the set up. That was something that was definitely missing from Louis’ life in the city.

“H! Those cookies look delicious!” Louis heard a familiar voice as he made his way back to the cookie table. “I think I’ll have to steal one before the kiddies eat them all.”

“Hey! Hands off, Payno!” Harry slapped at Liam’s hand as he reached for a gingerbread boy. Liam gave Harry a hurt puppy dog face and it wasn’t long before Harry was handing him the cookie. Louis couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Louis, I didn’t know you were joining us tonight,” Liam said with a smile. “It’s nice to see you, even though I know you would rather be home instead of here.”

“Thanks, Liam,” Louis replied. “I’m actually enjoying myself, so it’s all good.”

“Great,” Liam answered. “You know I could use some help with the bean bag toss. Harry, would you mind if I borrowed Louis for awhile, or do you need help handing out the cookies?”

“I think I can manage,” Harry responded. “Susan will be here anytime with the fruit punch. We can man the refreshments together.” He motioned for Louis to go with Liam. Louis wasn’t sure, but he sensed some disappointment in the other man’s voice. He would never admit it out loud, but deep down he was a little disappointed too. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Liam. He did. He was an incredibly nice guy, however, Louis couldn’t help but want to get to know Harry better, especially after their chat while frosting the cookies. Still, he wouldn’t complain, especially since Liam was the one fixing his car. He followed the mechanic across the room to where the bean bag toss was located.

 

Thirty minutes sailed by and Louis was having a wonderful time helping dozens of children toss bean bags through the holes in a standing board that was painted like a snowman. If a child got two of three bean bags through the holes they would win a candy cane. Of course, even if they didn’t get two through the holes, Louis would give them one anyway. He was a total sucker when it came to small children. Every once in awhile, Louis would look up and catch sea colored eyes glancing his direction from the other side of the gym. He couldn’t help but blush a little each time it happened. 

It was also obvious as time passed that something was wrong. Liam kept looking around for someone and there was a strange chatter throughout the room. Some families seemed to be milling around aimlessly after playing the games and getting treats. 

“What’s going on?” He finally asked once they had a gap between groups of children.

“Santa’s not here,” Liam leaned over and whispered into Louis’ ear. “It’s not like Mr. Kirkpatrick, our Santa Claus, to ever be late.”

“Oh,” Louis responded. “Maybe today’s just that one time where he got held up by something. I’m sure he’ll show soon.”

The festival went on much the same for the next several minutes, but Louis noticed that Harry was nowhere to be seen at the cookie table. A dark haired woman, whom he presumed was Susan, handed out refreshments alone. A balding middle aged gentleman was chatting quietly with Liam as Louis helped show a little girl named Isabel the best method for tossing the beanbag sacks.

“Throw it underhanded, darling,” he instructed.

Isabel did as told and sure enough she nailed all three tosses. Louis squatted down to be on eye level with the child. “I think that deserves _two_ candy canes. What do you think?” 

She smiled wide and took the two cherry flavored treats from Louis’ hand before softly thanking him and moving on to the duck pond game. 

“You’re a natural at this,” Liam said as Louis stood back up. “Do you work with kids?”

“Uh, no, actually, I don’t,” Louis replied, “but I do have six younger siblings, so I guess I have a lot of experience.”

“Six?” Liam repeated. “That’s a big family. I have two older sisters, so my experience with little kids is pretty much nil. I am going to be an uncle next year though, so I’m sure I’ll learn quick.”

“I’m sure you will,” Louis said, only half tuned into the conversation. He was too busy trying to discreetly search the room for Harry with his eyes.

“So, John, the guy I was talking to, said that Mr. Kirkpatrick, aka Santa Claus, slipped on some ice walking over here and hurt his hip. I guess they found someone to replace him though. Whoever it is better show up soon or everyone’s going to get bored and leave. The kids would be so disappointed.”

“At least it seems like the bouncy house and Harry’s cookies are keeping them happy for now.”

Liam nodded in agreement just as, if on queue, Santa walked out of what appeared to be the boys locker room and into the gymnasium. 

“Ho Ho Ho!” Santa called out and dozens of children cheered and called out ‘Santa! Santa!’ from all around the room. “Come on, children! Line up and you can tell me what you want for Christmas! I hope you’ve all been good this year!”

That voice! Louis immediately recognized it. It was even deeper than usual, but—.

Liam reached out and grabbed Louis by the forearm just as Louis spoke. “Is that—?”

“Yep. I’m like 99.9% sure.”

They both walked toward the center of the gym, in front of the bouncy house, facing Santa’s throne. The first child, a young boy, climbed up on the jolly old elf’s lap. “Are you the real Santa?” he asked. “You’re way skinnier than last year.”

Santa laughed. “Well, you see, I’ve been on a diet. Mrs. Claus recommended I do a juice cleanse actually.”

“What’s that?” the boy asked.

“Ah...nevermind,” Santa replied. “I’ll make sure to eat lots of Mr. Styles’ gingerbread cookies before my flight tomorrow night. That should fatten me right up.”

Louis couldn’t help but chuckle at the scene before him. He must’ve been louder than he thought, because suddenly Santa looked up and straight at him, familiar green eyes shining, a mischievous smile forming on his face, and Louis knew that under the fluffy white beard was the deepest dimple Louis had found himself distracted by only a few hours earlier. He felt the heat coming to his cheeks again and looked down, his own smile impossible to hide. 

An hour later and it was all over. The children were gone and a handful of people were left behind to clean up the mess. “Santa” was trying to stretch out his back after sitting on the uncomfortable chair for so long and Louis slowly walked over toward him. 

“You okay?” he asked. “Or do I need to fetch you some pills for your arthritis old man?”

The other man laughed. “Well, I wasn’t exactly planning on any roleplaying tonight.”

Louis arched an eyebrow.

“You know what I mean!” Santa exclaimed, rolling his eyes, before pulling off the red hat and fake beard. Out came a head full of brown curls and that dimple that Louis just couldn’t seem to ignore.

“That was a really nice thing of you to do tonight,” Louis said. “The kids adored you. It was quite the sight to see.”

“I wasn’t the only one they adored,” Harry replied. “If I’m not mistaken I’d say that you enjoyed all the attention from the kids.”

Louis shrugged, unwilling to let Harry have the upper hand in the conversation, but his grin gave him away.

“Hey,” Harry started as he walked toward the locker room. Louis followed. “There’s a place that a lot of people go to after the festival. It’s just a few minutes walk from here. If you’re not too tired, I thought maybe we could go too? But only if you want to.”

Louis stopped and shifted his feet a little before answering. He wasn’t sure if he knew what he was getting into here. All he knew was that he wanted this night to keep going. “How could I possibly say no to Santa Claus?” he answered. “I might not get any presents this year if I did.”

“True,” the faux Santa confirmed, “so I guess that means we’re going.”

“I guess it does.”

Harry pushed open the door to the boys locker room before stopping and turning back to Louis. “But,” he teased, “you may still have to prove to Santa that you’ve been a good boy this year.”

Louis spluttered and Harry just cackled before disappearing inside the locker room.

 *********************  


Snow flurries were drifting down from the sky as Harry led Louis down Main Street and to Miller’s Farm at the edge of town. To say it was chilly was a bit of an understatement, and Harry noticed Louis blowing on his bare hands to try to warm them up before shoving them back in his coat pockets.

“You didn’t bring any gloves with you?”

“No,” Louis answered glumly. “I have an extra parka, gloves, and boots at my mum’s house, so I didn’t bother bringing any with me. Of course, I didn’t imagine in a million years that I’d get stranded in the middle of nowhere either. I just bought my car this past April.”

“Sorry,” Harry frowned. “Here have mine.” He started tugging at the end of his fleece lined gloves.

“No, I couldn’t,” Louis protested. “You need them! It’s fucking freezing out here!”

“Take them, please,” Harry insisted. “I’ll be fine. I’m always warm! I swear my blood runs hot or something.”

Louis gave him an unconvinced look.

“Okay, how about we share them? You wear them for a little while and then I do?”

“Fine,” Louis concurred, accepting the gloves and slipping them over his obviously smaller hands. The tips of the fingers hung a little loosely on him. It should’ve been comical, but Harry couldn’t help but find it endearing. 

Soon they arrived at their destination. 

“Now, this is something I haven’t done in a long time,” Louis said, blue eyes filled with wonder at the scene before him.

Harry gazed around at the frozen pond and the couple dozen people skating on it. The Miller family opened it up to the public for at least a couple of months every year. It was surrounded with bright lights and holiday decorations, which only added to the festive feeling. It had become town tradition to go skating after the Winter Wonderland Festival, however, Harry hadn’t really planned on going this year. It was hard to get fully into the Christmas spirit without his family near, but tonight, Louis, as well as the kids at the gymnasium, made it easier to embrace the holiday. He wouldn’t be alone. Not tonight anyway.

They went to the skate rental counter, requested their sizes, and Harry dropped a ten dollar bill into a donation bucket that kept the skating pond in operation each year. Soon they were swapping out their shoes for ice skates.

Louis was the first to step foot on the ice and Harry was surprised to see just how well he could skate. It was obvious that it took him a moment to get used to the ice, but soon he was skating backward and motioning for Harry to join him.

“Wow, you’re actually really good,” Harry commented as he made his way over to the other man.

Louis let out a chuckle. “I mean, I grew up in Canada, Harry. I played hockey all through school.”

“Touche´,” Harry laughed, “but I bet you can’t do this.” Harry skated to the center of the ice, made sure there wasn’t anyone too close, and then proceeded to do a perfect scratch spin.

He was met with muffled applause. “Sorry,” Louis held up his gloved hands, “not the best for clapping. I’m thoroughly impressed though!”

“Thanks,” Harry huffed, out of breath. 

“So, did you compete in figure skating?” Louis skated closer and Harry couldn’t help but notice just how graceful he was on the ice, especially for a self proclaimed hockey player.

“I did,” Harry said, “until I was seventeen and took a huge growth spurt. Suddenly I went from small and graceful to tall and lanky. It wasn’t attractive and it made it a million times more difficult to do a triple jump. I spent most of my practices falling on my ass. I eventually gave up and decided to focus on academics.”

“Funny, that,” Louis replied. “My hockey career ended because I was deemed too small by college coaches.”

“Sounds like I should’ve played hockey and you should’ve been a figure skater.”

“Let’s be honest,” Louis voiced. “My ass is way too big to look flattering in those tight fitting glittery skating costumes.”

“Hmm...perhaps,” Harry agreed.

Louis’ eyes got wide. “Have you been peeping my backside, Styles?”

“I plead the fifth.” Harry declared, holding his right hand up as if preparing to testify in a courtroom.

The banter between them felt so natural to him. Maybe more natural than the banter he shared with his big sister, Gemma, or with Liam, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hardcore flirting. It was so difficult not to when everytime he glanced at the other man his vision was filled with wild sapphire eyes and a mischievous grin, with cheekbones clearly carved by God Him—or Her—self, and the most adorable laugh that was like heaven to his ears. Louis was addicting, he admitted silently, and part of that admission frightened him. The other part filled him with anticipation at what would happen next. He waited for a sassy comeback from Louis, but was surprised with the reaction he got instead.

“Jesus!” Louis exclaimed taking a couple of steps closer. “Your hand is already freezing, Harry!” He grabbed hold of the hand that Harry still had raised in the air. His head had been so stuck in the clouds he hadn’t even noticed the purple tinge of his own fingers. “Why didn’t you tell me? I’d give you your gloves back.” He was about to object, but Louis had already pulled the gloves off his own hands and shoved them into Harry’s hand. “Put them on before you get frostbite!”

“Yes, mother,” Harry managed to joke, but he did as told. Louis took Harry’s now-gloved hands in his own and rubbed them vigorously to help warm them. “You better stop or your own hands are going to freeze.”

“I’ll survive,” Louis looked up at him and Harry could’ve sworn he saw an actual sparkle in the pools of blue staring back at him. “I’ve got pockets.”

“That’s not enough,” Harry whispered. He wasn’t even sure what words were coming out of his mouth, but he felt himself take one of Louis’ hands between both of his own. They were both staring silently. It was awkward, but also not. It was like time stopped, like the world quit spinning, for just that one second. 

Louis broke their gaze first, gently pulling his hand away from Harry’s hands. He skated off fast, looking back at Harry, almost as if he was challenging the younger man. Harry took off after him. It took him half of the distance around the pond to finally reach him. Just as he was about to grab the leather sleeve of Louis’ coat, a piercing wail rang out nearby. Louis stopped abruptly and Harry barrelled into his back, grabbing Louis’ arms on each side for balance. Thankfully, Louis was strong enough to keep them both upright. 

They both looked to their left and found the source of the crying.

“Isabel, are you okay?” Louis asked, gliding over to the little girl who was crying and holding her knee. Harry knew the little girl well. Her mother, Paige, was an old friend of Harry’s sister. He realized that Louis must’ve met Isabel at the festival earlier that night. Harry watched as he knelt down and examined her knee best he could before scooping the little girl up into his arms.

“Her mom is over there,” Harry pointed out to Paige and another woman chatting at a picnic table.

They skated over to the women, who immediately showered Louis with thanks. Paige introduced herself and seemed to try to keep the conversation between them going, even after it was determined that Isabel’s knee was likely just bruised. Harry saw the same look in Paige’s eyes when she looked at Louis that he himself probably had while conversing with him. He couldn’t blame the woman. How could he? Yet, a slight hint of jealousy sprung inside his belly. Louis was so charming with his great sense of humor, and how he smiled while listening to you, and the way he pushed his hair out of his face every-so-often. Paige was very pretty with her long blonde hair and intense brown eyes and Harry thought perhaps that Louis showed some genuine interest in the woman. They admittedly would make a stunning couple. Plus, Isabel was adorable and would probably love to have a father figure, seeing as her own father wasn’t around. 

Harry took a step back and turned away from the scene for a moment. He was being ridiculous and he knew it. Louis was only here for one day more-than-likely. He was going to leave and not come back. Not for Paige. Not for Isabel. Not for Harry. No matter whether Louis was genuinely flirting back, or not, he was leaving. Harry realized that over the course of the afternoon and evening expectations had risen in his mind that could never be met. He was attracted to a man who probably wasn’t even attracted to him, and who lived a completely different life than Harry. A man whose lifestyle likely gave him endless dating prospects. Hell, he could already be seeing someone and just not have mentioned it. It was time to lower expectations. 

“Harry?” Louis’ voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

“Paige said they’re handing out hot chocolate over there.” Louis pointed in the direction of a large red barn. “Want some?”

“Sounds great.”

 **********************  
By the time they finished skating and walked back to Harry’s house around ten o’clock, Louis could say he was thoroughly exhausted, and frozen to the bone. It had been a very long day, a surprisingly good day, but a long one none-the-less. He hadn’t realized, until he settled down on the living room couch with a warm throw blanket, flames aglow in the fireplace, that they hadn’t actually eaten any dinner that evening. Harry was kind enough to reheat some leftover vegetable soup that was stashed in the fridge. Like the gingerbread cookies, the homemade soup was delicious. Louis was starting to believe that Harry had truly found his calling in the kitchen.

They surfed the television channels for something festive and settled on watching _The Polar Express_ , a movie Louis had seen at least a dozen times before thanks to his younger siblings. Even though he felt a little silly watching a movie meant for children, he had to admit that there was something magical about it, and for some reason that same innocent Christmas magic seemed to extend beyond the television and to everything surrounding Louis on this day before Christmas Eve. The entire town of Holly Branch and its people felt surreal. Yet, looking around Harry’s living room, Louis noticed for the first time that there wasn’t a single holiday decoration in sight. No Christmas tree. No lights. No garland, or mistletoe, or poinsettias. Nothing.

“How come there’s no Christmas tree in here?” Louis asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. He didn’t want Harry to think he was passing judgement on him for the lack of holiday décor.

Harry shrugged. “I guess I just wasn’t feeling it this year. No point in putting one up when it’s just going to me here on Christmas.”

“You’re going to be completely alone?”

“Yep.”

“You don’t have any other family nearby? Or what about Liam?”

“No family close, and Liam will be leaving for his girlfriends’ parents house in Lake Placid as soon as he finishes the work on your car. He probably would’ve left tonight if it weren’t for that.”

“Wait? Liam is going to be late for Christmas with his girlfriend because of me?” Louis asked, suddenly feeling very guilty.

Harry waved his hand. “Yeah, but don’t worry about it. I’ve met her parents before, and if you’re asking me, you’re doing him a favor.”

“Yikes! That bad?”

“They’re just...I don’t know,” Harry stopped for a second to contemplate what he wanted to say. “They come from old school money, and they don’t really appreciate how hard Liam works, because he’s middle class. I mean, he’s going to take over the company business in a couple of years when his dad retires, which is pretty fucking amazing at twenty-five. They just don’t understand that because they never had to work hard in their entire lives.” 

“How does Liam feel about it?”

“He deals with it, because he loves Claire.”

“He’s a pretty great guy,” Louis stated.

“Yeah, he is, and he deserves better,” Harry replied. “He’s been my best friend for most of my life. I’d die for him to be honest.”

Louis smiled. “I get that. I’d sacrifice everything for Zayn and Niall in a heartbeat.” Inside, all Louis could think was that he knew someone else who deserved better this Christmas, somebody who was sitting on the other end of the sofa, dark curls reflecting the dim light of the fire.

“So, Louis,” Harry interrupted his thoughts, “no girlfriend—or um boyfriend—to take home to your family for Christmas?”

Louis nearly choked. It was clear that Harry was wanting to change the subject, but also Louis suspected he was fishing for info. He hadn’t been blind to Harry’s fliration all evening. Fuck, he was guilty of it himself. 

He cleared his throat before answering, his voice a bit raspy with fatigue. “I was seeing this guy over the summer, but it didn’t work out.” Louis purposely tried to ignore the slight upward tilt of Harry’s mouth at the word “guy.”

“How come?”

“He was an asshole,” Louis deadpanned.

Harry was clearly taken aback. “Let’s not mince words or anything.”

“He wasn’t worth mincing words over. He cheated. I kicked him to the curb. End of story.”

“Yep,” Harry nodded. “definitely an asshole.”

“So, how about you? No partner to speak of?” It was just conversation Louis reminded himself. He didn’t really care how Harry answered the question. Nope, not at all. 

Okay, maybe a little bit.

“Definitely not,” Harry frowned. “I experimented a lot during my two years at college, but was never serious with anyone. Then, around the time I thought I felt ready for a real relationship, I moved back here where there’s just not a lot of gay men searching for love in a one stoplight town in the middle of nowhere.”

“I suppose not,” Louis replied. He felt sad for Harry. Holly Branch had turned out to be a rather sweet place, yet it wasn’t ideal for a member of the LGBT community. He knew how hard it was to live in the city and not be straight. He couldn’t imagine the challenges of growing up gay in a relatively conservative small town.

“Sometimes, I—,” Harry started, but then paused.

“You what?” Louis couldn’t help but coax the younger man to finish his thought.

“I wish I had someone who I could love fully, and they would love me back just as much. Especially now, so I wouldn’t have to be alone for Christmas.”

Well, shit. Louis felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. He wasn’t sure what to say, so he just reached over and squeezed Harry’s shoulder. He received a small smile in return, but somehow it just made things feel even more bittersweet. He wished there was something more he could do for the man sitting next to him.

Harry coughed before getting up off the couch, seemingly eager to end the topic of conversation. Louis couldn’t blame him. “I need to get to bed. I have to be at work at six. Feel free to make yourself at home, and if you could just lock the front door behind you when you leave tomorrow, that would be much appreciated.”

“Yeah, of course,” Louis stood up too. “I—um—I had a great time tonight, Harry. Thanks for letting me hang out with you and for offering me a place to stay.”

“Anytime,” Harry smiled. “Stop by the coffee shop before you leave. I’ll pack a lunch and a coffee for you.”

“Okay,” Louis said, voice barely above a whisper. He wanted to say something more, as Harry murmured goodnight and started toward the stairs. Instead, he found himself tongue-tied. 

He winced at the sound of Harry’s bedroom door closing above him.

Too late.

 

The sound of Louis’ ringtone woke him the next morning. He answered the phone groggily to hear Liam’s bright cheery voice on the other end of the phone. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table: 10:28. Shit. He’d slept far longer than planned. 

“I’ve got great news,” Liam practically sang. “Your car is all finished. I’ll swing by Harry’s and pick you up if you’re ready.”

“Um, give me like fifteen minutes?” Louis threw off the blankets and jumped out of the way-too-comfortable bed. He made his way quickly down the hall toward the bathroom.

“Sure,” Liam replied. They said a quick goodbye and Louis managed to take the quickest shower of his life. He was straightening up Harry’s guestroom when the doorbell rang. 

“This will have to do,” he said, hurrying downstairs with his overnight bag slung over his shoulder. He opened the door and greeted Liam, making sure to lock the front door before pulling it closed behind them. He hadn’t thought it would be so hard to actually go through with closing it in the first place, but a piece of Louis’ heart hung heavy as he walked down the sidewalk to Liam’s truck.

 

The bell above the coffee shop door rang out when Louis entered, just as it had the afternoon before. Unlike the day before, however, there were several customers chatting away over their coffees. Harry was standing behind the counter ringing up an order for an older gentleman. Louis could tell he was tired from lack of sleep, but he was still managing to smile through it. An elevator version of _Hark! The Herald Angels Sing_ could be heard coming from a speaker in the ceiling, and looking around Louis thought it really did feel like small town Christmas Eve, or at least the one’s he watched in the holiday movies on the Lifetime channel.

Once the gentleman at the counter sat down with his cappuccino, Harry spotted Louis. It was hard to miss the way his smile went from polite-to surprised-to halfhearted. There was sadness in his eyes and Louis’ wanted to just pull him in and hold him, hold him straight through the next two days. Maybe even longer. He wouldn’t though, because they barely knew each other, and Louis lived four hours away in New York City, and no matter how much he wanted to get to know Harry better, it could never work. The long distance thing never worked, right?

Instead, they exchanged a few words. Louis promised that he’d left the guestroom as neat as he could and had locked the front door, and also confessed that he may have swiped a raisin bagel from the kitchen. Harry handed him a white paper bag with a pastrami sandwich, clementine, and a handful of fancily wrapped chocolate candies. Along with the lunch, he was handed a black coffee with a splash of milk. Louis tried to pay for the items, but Harry refused to allow it.

“Be careful,” Harry cautioned. “It’s starting to snow a little harder. Don’t get distracted while you eat and drive.”

“I know, I know.” Louis chuckled. “You sound like my mother.”

“Sorry,” Harry replied, a sheepish look on his face. “I just tend to worry.”

“Give me your number and I’ll text you when I get to Ottawa.” Louis handed his phone to Harry, who proceeded to enter his phone number into the contacts and then handed it back.

“So, I suppose I should get going. Traffic will be slower with the snow and I want to get home before dinner if I can.”

Harry nodded.

“Thanks, Harry, for everything. It meant a lot to me that you would take in a stranger, and then let me tag along with you to the festival and skating. You made a really shitty day pretty great.”

Finally, a genuine smile formed on the other man’s face. “You’re welcome, Louis,” he said, “and you’re always welcome if you’re passing through.”

“Thanks,” Louis repeated himself. There was so much more he wanted to say, but the words wouldn’t come out. Instead he managed a “tell Liam thanks for me again.”

“I will.”

There was an awkward beat of silence before Louis finally put his coffee down on the counter, walked around to the other side and gave Harry a big bear hug. He felt warm, and he smelled like baked goods and cocoa beans, and Louis didn’t want to let go. Yet, it was Christmas Eve, and four hours away was his family who were waiting for him, probably with little patience. He had to go home. It was time to let go. So he did.

Then he walked back around the counter, picked up his coffee, and turned back for just a second to take in the curly haired boy in the snapback and apron who he may never see again. He waved goodbye as he pushed open the door. He heard Harry shout out “Merry Christmas” as the door closed. He should be excited to finally get back on the road, he thought as he climbed in the driver’s seat of his BMW, but instead it all just felt wrong. He turned the key and the engine roared to life as if nothing had ever been wrong with it. Liam had done his job well. Maybe, too well.

Louis let out a sigh as he passed the school, and then Miller’s Farm, where they had skated for hours the night before, and Holly Branch quickly faded away in the rearview mirror.

 

 *******************  
“Merry Christmas, Harry.”

“Merry, Christmas, Mrs. McIntyre.” 

“Tell your mother we miss her at book club.”

“I will.”

The elderly woman threw her empty coffee cup in the trash and exited the coffee shop as quickly as her old age, and new hip, would allow her. Harry smiled after her. He’d like to be as spry as Mrs. McIntyre at the age of eighty.

It was just after one o’clock and the midday rush was over. Now it was just Harry alone in the shop. By now, most patrons of Mel’s were likely preparing for family gatherings, wrapping their last gifts, or perhaps settling in to watch their favorite holiday film. Harry had sent Kristin and Jordan, his co-workers, home thirty minutes earlier, promising to clean everything up himself. Melanie, who owned the coffee shop, had left him in charge for the day, and with things slowing down to a crawl, he figured they deserved a little extra time with their loved ones.

He poured himself a hot chocolate and sat down on a stool at a tall round table. Through the front window, he could see the decorated tree in the tiny post office building across the street. Every once in a while, he could catch a glimpse of a busy postal worker inside. An occasional car would drive by very slowly, as the streets were becoming more and more snow covered. It looked like Christmas Eve, but in Harry’s heart it certainly didn’t feel like it. He missed his family, and not for the first time, he wished he’d taken his mom up on the offer to fly to San Francisco, even if Christmas in California would feel strange. Liam had sent a text saying he’d arrived in Lake Placid. He also sent a whole slew of adorable puppy and kitten pictures in an attempt to lift Harry’s mood. Good ol’ Liam.

He sipped at the hot chocolate for a long time, eventually finding himself lost in the swirly pattern on the paper cup. When the bell rang out above the door, he nearly jumped out of his pants. He spun around on the stool fast and couldn’t believe what he saw in the doorway

Before him stood a gorgeous man, dressed in a familiar leather jacket, looking down to wipe his Adidas sneakers on the black door mat. A layer of white flakes covered his dark hair, and when he finally looked up his blue eyes glistened like freshly fallen snow. Christmas snow, which was magic, or so Harry had always been told. 

“Louis?” he managed to squeak out in disbelief.

“Hey.” Louis’ answered, almost bashfully.

“What are you do—is something wrong?” Harry sputtered.

“What time do you get off work?” The other man inquired taking a step closer.

Harry was so confused. “Less than an hour. We close early today.” 

“Okay,” Louis replied, and then paused. The air felt thick between them. “Harry, come home with me,” he suddenly blurted out. “Have Christmas with me and my family.”

“What?” Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Did you really turn around and drive back here in the snow to ask me that?”

“I did.”

“You know you could’ve just texted before you turned around,” Harry pointed out, trying to sound cool as a cucumber even though his voice was a little shaky and his heart was racing a million miles per hour.

Louis looked down, slightly embarrassed. “I know, but you see, I have a flair for the dramatic. My friend Zayn always says that even though he’s an actor, I’m the biggest drama queen he knows. He’s kinda right.”

Harry couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “Louis, I can’t just intrude on your family’s holiday celebration.”

“Sure, you can,” Louis insisted. “I already called my mum to see if it was okay, and I can drop you back off at home on Wednesday night. Plus, I promise my family isn’t as bad as Liam’s girlfriend’s.”

This time Harry let out a bark of a laugh. It was so ridiculous he covered his face in humiliation, but he could hear Louis laughing along with him. The next thing he heard was footsteps coming closer, and then he felt his fingers being removed from his face one at a time until he let his hands drop back down to his lap. Beautiful electric blue was right there staring at him face-to-face.

“Please, say yes,” it was nothing more than a whisper, and it sent chills down Harry’s spine. 

“Yes.”

 

“I can’t believe you actually sent me to your house for a change of clothes and to pack your bag!” Louis quipped as Harry climbed in the passenger seat of Louis’ car. He was now dressed in black jeans and a forest green jumper beneath his black wool peacoat. “I’m beginning to think I made a mistake with this invite! I refuse to become someone’s slave, and god only knows what I might’ve touched in your underwear drawer.”

Harry rolled his eyes. As surreal as Louis appearing in the coffee shop doorway had felt an hour earlier, it had taken almost no time for the casual banter to resurface. “You did feed the hamster too, right?”

Louis’ eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “What?! I was suppose to feed your hamster?”

“No,” Harry confessed. “I don’t actually have a hamster. I just wanted to see your reaction.”

“You bloody wanker!” Louis gasped. “I really should just leave you here, shouldn’t I?”

Harry answered by flashing Louis a cocky grin. “You know this whole British part of you is kind of hot. Throw some more British slang at me, Lou. I dare you.”

Louis glared at him. “Prat.” One beat passed. “Tosser.” A second beat. “Knobhead.” He drew the last word out slowly and pointedly.

Harry threw his head back in evil laughter. “Keep talking like that and Santa definitely won’t be bringing you any presents this year.” He wanted to add _but I might_ to the end, but he wasn’t quite that brave just yet.

Louis shook his head and shifted the car into drive. “I’ve definitely made a serious mistake.”

 

The trip to Ottawa was slow. It was also filled with Louis’ obligatory holiday playlist, which featured a healthy dose of Mariah Carey, *Nsync, and of course, Wham!

“Don’t ever tell anyone else about this playlist!” Louis had warned him. “My sister Lottie would never let me live it down. As far as she, and everyone else, knows I _only_ listen to punk bands.”

“I swear,” Harry had promised before he launched into his own diatribe about the importance of pop music to the world.

That’s pretty much how things carried on for six hours: casual conversation about stupid shit. Once they reached Louis’ family’s neighborhood just before 9 o’clock, Harry received a few pointers.

“So,” Louis started the conversation. “I may have lied about how sane my family is.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, well, they’re a little crazy. I have four teenage sisters.”

“Hmm,” Harry exaggerated his speculation, “I suppose that’s better than four of _you_.”

“Hey!” Louis slapped him on the forearm. “I saved you from being alone for Christmas, remember?”

Harry’s smile dropped. “Yeah, I do,” he replied, voice dead serious, “and I’m sure your family is lovely, teenage sisters and all.”

Louis was silent for a few minutes.

“I do have some advice, if you’re interested,” he finally spoke again. 

“Sure.”

“Ignore my sisters. Otherwise, they’ll drive you nuts and want to braid your hair.”

“Okay, got it.”

“Second, ignore my mum. Otherwise, _she’ll_ drive you nuts with too many questions.”

Harry chuckled. “Alright.”

“Third, ignore my baby brother and sister. Otherwise, they’ll expect you to give them oodles of piggyback rides.”

“Oodles?” Harry asked with a grin.

“Oodles and oodles,” Louis emphasized slowly, lifting his eyebrows up high in exaggeration.

“Gotcha.”

“Last, stick with my stepdad, Dan,” Louis informed. “He’s cool, and the worst he’ll do is force you to watch the Senators game.”

“Ugh,” Harry cringed at the thought of being forced to watch hockey, “think I’d rather give piggyback rides.”

Louis laughed. “Okay, I’ll make sure to rescue you from any forced hockey viewing.”

A moment later, they pulled into the driveway of a nice two-story brick home. It was very tastefully decorated with white Christmas lights strung along the front of the roof and around each window on both floors. A large Christmas tree filled the biggest window and a pre-lit wreath hung on the front door. It was very festive and Harry liked the look of the home immediately. He also felt a swooping feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He had never been taken home for the holidays to meet a guy’s parents before. Not that he and Louis were an item or anything, but the situation felt as scary as it would if they were actually dating.

“Relax,” Louis patted the top of Harry’s hand.

“They’re going to love you, I promise.”

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Okay, let’s do this.”

They each got out of the car and grabbed their luggage from the backseat. Harry noticed that the house seemed eerily quiet for a household of eight. He wondered if perhaps they were all asleep, anticipating an early Christmas morning. Louis didn’t seem too concerned though, so Harry told himself not to worry either.

Louis rung the doorbell and stood just in front of Harry on the porch. A minute later, the door opened and a forty-something year old woman with dark hair and big beautiful eyes greeted them.

“Boo, you’re finally here!” she exclaimed, pulling Louis into a warm hug. After they pulled apart, she turned her attention Harry’s way. He felt butterflies fluttering inside him.

Louis cleared his throat before speaking. “Mum, this is Harry. Harry, this is my mum, Johannah.”

“You can call me Jay.” She reached out and shook Harry’s hand. Her British accent was still strong, despite having lived in Canada for so long. “It’s so nice to meet you. Louis told me how you gave him a safe place to stay last night. Thank you, love.”

“It was my pleasure,” Harry answered politely.

Jay looked at her son and then raised one eyebrow as if to question whether what Harry said was true.

“No,” Harry chuckled, “I really mean it! Louis was a perfect gentleman...for the most part.”

“Oh my god!” Louis cried. “It’s been like thirty seconds and you two are already ganging up on me!”

Jay gave Harry a quick wink and just that soon he knew everything would be okay. They stepped into the house and placed their bags on the floor of the foyer. 

“Where is everyone?” Louis asked, as they made their way into the family room. Nine red and white stockings were hung from the fireplace mantle. Each had a name sewn across the top. Harry noted that Louis’ was third from the left, right after Johannah and Dan. He figured they were arranged in order by age. There were a plethora of coats on hooks in one corner. Louis immediately stuffed his beanie in a pocket and hung his coat up. Harry followed suit.

“They’re in the kitchen,” Jay said. “Late dinner and all tonight.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Louis replied.

“It’s fine, darling,” Jay smiled, looking back at them both. “What’s important is that you—both—are here now. Safe and sound.”

They first reached a formal dining room, which had a long rectangular table with a place setting for ten, and then they stepped into a completely dark room. For just a flash of a second, Harry questioned whether he had been manipulated by Louis and led to his own murder by stabbing, or suffocation, or something even more insane, but then the lights flicked on and a whole room full of people yelled “Surprise!”

Harry nearly had a heart attack. Louis, who stood next to him, buried his face in his hands, clearly embarrassed. Harry wasn’t sure what was going on for a moment, until a young woman with pink hair turned around and revealed a chocolate frosted cake with large number 2 and number 7 candles sitting on top. Both candles were lit, and just as it dawned on Harry what was happening, everyone started singing Happy Birthday to Louis.

He wasn’t sure if he should join in, but a slight nudge from Jay told him it was okay. So Harry sung along with the Tomlinson-Deakin family until Louis was bright red from blushing too much. After Louis made his wish and blew out the candles, with the help of his two youngest siblings, Harry was introduced to everyone: Dan, Lottie, Fizzy, the older twins Daisy and Phoebe, and the youngest twins, Doris and Ernest, who were all just as equally witty and charming as Louis and Jay. 

They all had questions for the two men, but after a few minutes, Harry and Louis were rescued by Jay.

“You both must be starving,” Jay had said as she shooed them out of the kitchen, urging them to wash up in the bathroom before eating.

Once they sat down next to each other at one end of the dining room table, Harry leaned over and urgently whispered, “Today’s your birthday? _Christmas Eve_ is your birthday?”

Louis nodded. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know. It just never came up I guess.”

Harry huffed. “I wish you would’ve let me know. I could’ve given you something at least; something small.”

Louis placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You already have, and it’s not small.”

Harry bit his lip. He wanted to say more, but Lottie and Fizzy breezed through the door and set plates of reheated beef roast, potatoes, and homemade crescent rolls in front of them. It smelled delicious and as if set on a timer, Harry’s stomach rumbled with hunger. Conversation could wait.

 

By the time, they finished eating dinner, cake, and ice cream, it was almost time for bed. Louis opened a few birthday presents from his family and then they all gathered around Dan in the family room as he read “Twas the Night Before Christmas,” which was clearly an annual tradition. Jay coaxed Doris and Ernest to bed by promising that Santa was on his way, but only if everyone was sleeping. The others sat around chatting for a little while. Lottie wanted to know what Harry did for a living. Fizzy asked about how he met Louis the day before, and Daisy was ever-the-daring one who flat out asked Harry if he liked boys or girls.

“Daisy!” Jay had hissed. 

“It’s okay,” Harry had reassured. “Boys,” he stated, looking Daisy firmly in the eyes. He didn’t miss what he thought may have been a hint of disappointment among the four girls, but also the quick glance each one gave Louis after his response. Louis himself kept his head lowered and eyes on his lap, impossible for Harry and the others to read.

Around midnight Jay motioned for the rest of her children, and Harry, to make their way to bed. No doubt the little ones would be up early the next morning to see if Santa did, in fact, deliver any presents. 

“You both can take Lottie’s room,” Jay informed them. “She’s going to sleep with Fizz.”

Harry wasn’t quite prepared for what was in store when they reached their destination at the end of the hallway upstairs. 

A double bed.

“So—uh—I could sleep on the floor,” Louis babbled. It was obvious he was as uncomfortable as Harry. 

“No,” Harry argued. “I should be the one to sleep on the floor.”

“No way!” Louis exclaimed. “You’re a guest here. You’re not sleeping on the bloody floor.”

“Okay,” Harry said. Louis seemed happy with Harry’s decision to take the bed. 

“I’m just gonna go brush my teeth,” Louis pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

“Y’know,” Harry said before Louis could step out the door, “we could just share the bed. There’s plenty of room.”

The look on Louis’ face would’ve been comical if it weren’t for the fact that Harry thought he might actually faint. “Louis?” he asked with a concerned tone.

“Um,” Louis murmured. “It’s alright. I can sleep on the floor. It’s just a couple of nights.”

“We’re both adults,” Harry said, sounding more confident than he felt. “Haven’t you ever shared a bed with Niall or Zayn?”

“Yeah, but—,” Louis started.

“But what?”

“Nothing,” the other man uttered. “We can share the bed. You’re right, we’re adults, and we’re friends, and it’s stupid that we can’t just share a bed for two nights.” With that, Louis wheeled around and marched down the hall to the bathroom.

“Stupid,” Harry echoed Louis quietly as he quickly changed into joggers and a plain white t-shirt. “That might be the right word to describe this.”

 

Harry didn’t sleep well. Part of it was likely the unfamiliar bed, but it didn’t help when Louis turned over around 3 am and proceeded to spoon the younger man from behind. Thank god they were both wearing two layers of clothing, or Harry may have damn well jizzed in his pants right then and there from the contact to his backside. He wasn’t cruel enough to push Louis off of him, or wake him up, and so from then on Harry lay wide awake, his entire body buzzing from the unknowing touch of a man he had befriended thirty-six hours earlier. Half of him wished that Louis didn’t make him feel so much, but the other half of him craved the sensation of Louis’ presence. Louis’ touch. It made him feel more alive. It scared him in a way that nothing before ever had. Most of all, it scared him that the feeling might not be mutual.

Just after six, Harry heard noise downstairs. Being as quiet, and gentle, as possible, Harry separated himself from Louis’ arms and snuck out of the room. After a quick stop in the bathroom to pee, he snuck downstairs. A tide of presents flowed outward from underneath the Christmas tree, and the stockings that hung from the mantle were full, including a new stocking with no name that hadn’t been there the night before. Could it be? Had Santa brought something for Harry? He shook off the hope in his heart. The stocking was probably for someone else.

Jay, who was sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of tea, jumped a little when Harry stepped into the room.

“You’re up early,” she quipped.

“Comes with being a barista, I suppose,” Harry said, which wasn’t a lie. He was usually awake and at work before sunrise most mornings.

“Want some tea? Coffee?”

“Coffee would be great,” Harry answered.

Jay got up and poured a cup of coffee from an already prepared pot into a red and green plaid Christmas mug. “How do you take it?”

“A teaspoon of sugar should be fine.”

She did as instructed and handed the cup to Harry, along with a spoon.

“So, I just wanted to thank you again for what you did for Louis the other night. Most people wouldn’t have done that.”

“Like I said before, it was my pleasure,” Harry replied, “and thank you so much for letting me come and spend Christmas here with your family. You don’t know how much it means to me. Truly.”

“You’re very welcome, darling,” Jay said. “Lou said you were going to be spending the holiday alone, and that’s just not any way for someone to spend Christmas.”

Harry nodded, struggling to hold back tears. It was his first Christmas without his mom and sister, and this family that didn’t even know him had been so welcoming. It was overwhelming.

Jay seemed to sense Harry’s emotions and let him sit with his thoughts at the island while she flitted around grabbing bowls and pans and ingredients from cupboards. 

“What are you making, if I may ask?” Harry questioned, once he knew the threat of tears had passed.

“Christmas casserole,” she replied. “It has sausage, eggs, hashbrowns, onions, cheese, and a few other ingredients. It’s family tradition to have it for brunch on Christmas morning.”

“I could help,” Harry offered. “I love to cook.”

“Oh,” Jay said, clearly surprised. “Sure. I’d love some help.”

Harry was put to work browning the sausage in a skillet, and chopping the onions. He chatted with Jay about his own family as they worked, and she added a few funny stories about her own. In what felt like no time, they were placing the casserole dish in the oven to bake.

“Perhaps you could teach Louis a thing or two about cooking,” Jay suggested. “He’s absolutely dreadful in the kitchen.”

Harry half-smiled. He didn’t know if he’d see Louis, or the Tomlinson-Deakin clan, ever again after this. Would they remain in touch once Louis took Harry home tomorrow evening? He didn’t know for sure. It made him sad to think it could all be forgotten in a few days. He didn’t want it to over, he knew that much.

“Did I hear my name in here?” 

Harry and Jay both turned to see a very groggy Louis standing in the doorway. His hair was sticking up all over, his eyes still full of sleep, and the crease of the pillowcase shown on one cheek. It was frankly adorable. He looked more like a boy than a man in that moment. Harry suspected that visiting one’s family on Christmas after moving away had the tendency to feel like turning back time.

“Good morning, Sleepyhead,” Jay said cheerily. She walked over and kissed her oldest child on the cheek before exiting the room.

“Merry Christmas,” Harry added. 

“You’re way too happy for this early in the morning,” Louis grumbled. “No wonder you and Liam are besties. You’re the same fucking person.”

Harry laughed. “Don’t be a Grinch, it’s Christmas!”

“Coffee!” Louis demanded. “Gimme coffee!”

“Geez, what a way to treat a guest,” Harry teased as he found a mug from a cupboard and proceeded to pour Louis’ coffee into it. “Day off and I’m still working.”

“Sorry.” Louis clearly felt guilty. “I just can’t function in the morning without caffeine.”

“It’s okay,” Harry reassured. “I don’t mind getting your coffee for you.” _I’d do it again tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that, if you’d let me_.

 

It wasn’t long before the rest of the Tomlinson-Deakin family were awake and gathered in the living room, sipping their tea, coffee, or orange juice. Doris and Ernest had impatiently paced the room a dozen times until Jay and Dan finally agreed it was time to open the stockings. Fizzy got the duty of handing everyone their own stockings, and right after Ernest got his, she held the unnamed one out toward Harry.

“For _me_?” He asked, right hand flat across his heart. Fizzy nodded and Harry accepted the gift. He sneaked a glance at Louis sitting on the floor next to him, who was looking back with a shy smile, and then at Jay, who once again just gave him a quick wink.

They all opened their stockings at once, and inside Harry’s was mostly candy and edible treats, but there was also some lip balm, shaving cream, and a black beanie with a big gray pom pom on top. Harry loved all of it.

Then to top it all off, when the family took turns opening one gift at a time (Louis received the cutest rainbow teddy bear from his siblings), the very last gift, was handed to him. The reindeer shaped tag said the gift was from Santa, but Harry knew otherwise. He carefully tore the red metallic paper open at the seam and pulled out a square shaped box. He lifted the lid, and inside, under some green tissue paper, was a beautiful gray and black hand knit scarf. 

Harry nearly wept. He never knew that a simple scarf could mean so much.

“Do you like it?” Louis asked, and Harry was painfully aware that everyone’s eyes were on him. 

He nodded and forced himself to control his emotions. “Yes,” he said, “very much so. It’s beautiful!”

Everyone else seemed to be happy with his reply and went back to admiring their own gifts. Everyone else, except for Louis, who scooted a little closer. “You okay?”

Harry sniffed. “Yeah.” Louis squeezed Harry’s arm, as a way of offering some silent comfort. “Did your mom actually make this?”

“She did,” Louis stated with pride, “but I picked it out from her finished batch.”

“Thank you,” Harry’s voice was barely audible.

“Merry Christmas,” was Louis’ reply before he stood up and headed toward the kitchen where Jay was announcing that brunch was ready to be served. Harry took a moment to collect himself before following.

 

After brunch, and the admittedly delicious casserole, Louis dragged Harry up the stairs by the wrist. 

“Get dressed, H!” Louis demanded. “We’ve got work to do!”

“Work to do?” Harry questioned. “What kind of work?”

“You’ll see,” was the only answer he received before Louis left the room to give him privacy.

Harry slipped on a pair of blue jeans, a cream colored sweater, and sneakers. He hoped casual was okay for wherever they were going.

When he came down the stairs he saw that everyone else had changed out of their pajamas as well (Louis looked especially dashing in a red button down shirt and black jeans), and were putting on their winter coats, hats, and gloves. Harry grabbed his pea coat and made sure to add his new scarf and beanie to his attire. Jay looked especially pleased at the sight. 

Dan carried two large boxes, that were taped shut, out to the family minivan. Harry wondered what was inside.

“Boo, you got the rest?” Jay asked Louis, as he and Harry were almost to the BMW.

“Yes, Mum.” Louis rolled his eyes at his mother. “It’s in the boot.”

 

Jay gave him a stern look, but didn’t say anything, before getting in the van.

Ten minutes later, both vehicles parked outside of a large building. 

“Where are we?” Harry questioned, as Louis turned off the ignition.

“A shelter for battered women and children.”

Harry gave the other man a quizzical look.

“For the past few years,” Louis explained, “my family have come on Christmas Day to hand out gifts for the women and children staying here. We wanted to give back, because our family have so much, and so many others can’t say the same. We want to brighten their holiday a little bit.”

Harry was dumbstruck.

“It’s not all that different from what you and your mother do for the kids at the Winter Wonderland festival.”

“I guess not,” Harry decided, “but it’s still pretty amazing.”

“Ready to go make someone happy?” Louis grinned.

“Definitely.”

 

Harry felt like a million bucks helping hand out Jay’s knit scarves, mittens, and gloves, as well as picture books, puzzles, baby dolls, and matchbox cars to a few dozen women and children. Everyone was so grateful and for many it was the only gift they would receive for the holidays. Harry loved helping a little boy named Isaac assemble a Buzz Lightyear puzzle. Being able to give back was truly the greatest gift of all. It made Harry want to come back again next year. He didn’t know if it was possible, but looking around at Louis and his family, as well as every one of the gift recipients at the shelter, Harry knew he’d never forget this Christmas.

*******************

“Why isn’t there a pink colored character for Candy Land?” Harry asked as he moved his green game piece ahead two orange spaces.

“Pretty sure the original makers of the game just went with primary colors,” Louis replied, as he drew a card and moved his blue piece ahead to the lollipop space. “More gender neutral I guess.”

“That’s crap,” Harry said, “pink is perfectly acceptable for boys too.”

“And purple!” Doris added. “There should be purple!”

“Yeah!” 

Louis watched as Harry gave his baby sister a high five. It was cute, how good Harry was with Doris and Ernie. They had already played a few games of Hungry Hungry Hippos (where Louis learned just how competitive Harry could be), and for some reason Harry couldn’t resist playing Candy Land with the tots as well. 

“Harry, will you watch _Frosty the Snowman_ with us after this?” Ernest asked, eyes full of the type of innocent joy only a young child can feel on Christmas.

Harry’s gaze turned to Louis, as if searching for an answer.

“It’s past time for bed,” Louis informed the child. “I think Frosty will have to wait until tomorrow.”

“Aww,” both toddlers whined.

“Promise we’ll watch it tomorrow?” Doris asked.

“Promise,” Louis answered, “before Harry and I leave, we’ll watch Frosty with you both.”

Ernest drew a double red card and won the game. “Yay! I won!” he cried out.

“Yay!” Everybody celebrated, and Harry and Louis both offered the youngest twins piggyback rides upstairs to get ready for bed.

After Ernest and Doris had both went potty and brushed their teeth, Louis tucked them into their beds in the room they shared, as Harry stood guard near the door.

“Read us a book,” Ernie said.,

“Please?” Doris begged.

Louis sighed. 

“I’ll read one,” Harry piped up. 

Louis turned to see Harry already searching for a story on the bookshelf. He ended up settling on “The Biggest Christmas Tree Ever,” a book Louis couldn’t recall ever reading before. So, he snuggled up next to Doris and listened as Harry sat at the foot of Ernie’s bed and started to read.

“Once there were two mice who fell in love with the same Christmas tree, but you had to see it to believe it!” 

Louis couldn’t help but smile at the way that Harry dramatically read the words and then showed the picture as if he were pointing out a priceless work of art. Harry continued, and Louis’ heart warmed at the sound of his siblings’ laughter. Soon, he found his eyes heavy and mind drifting. The last thing he remembered was hearing Harry whisper “goodnight” and the quiet click of the light switch.

 

It was a few hours later when he awoke, uncomfortable from sharing a tiny bed with his little sister. He slipped out, crossed the hallway, and found Harry still awake in Lottie’s room, gazing at his phone.

“You’re still up,” Louis said, more of a statement than a question.

“Yeah, I hung out with Lottie and Fizzy downstairs for a bit. They told me all about your emo phase in high school.”

“Lovely,” Louis replied sarcastically. “Remind me to get them both back for that tomorrow.”

“Oh, and they also told me about the time the girl down the street kissed you when you were twelve and you threw up on her shoes.”

Louis groaned. “Okay, remind me to _murder_ them both tomorrow.”

“Was she _that_ repulsive?” 

“No!” Louis rolled his eyes. “It was the day after Halloween and I had eaten too much candy.”

Harry nodded. “Oh, well that kinda makes sense.”

“Exactly,” Louis agreed. He walked over to the bed, slipped off his jeans quickly and replaced them with the joggers he had worn the night before. He almost cackled at the sight of Harry trying desperately not to watch. Pulling the covers back, he climbed into bed, and curled up on his side.

“Goodnight, Lou.” Harry placed his phone on the bedside table and turned the lamp down to very dim, before settling in to face Louis, no more than a foot away.

“Night, H.”

A few seconds of silence passed.

“I also knew that I wouldn’t ever kiss another girl again after her,” Louis whispered.

Harry opened his eyes. “You knew at twelve?”

“Yep.”

“I don’t think I figured it out until like nineteen,” Harry murmured. “Even now when I sometimes see a beautiful woman I almost question it—.”

Louis wasn’t sure what to say in response, as he couldn’t relate.

“—until someone like you walks into the coffee shop, and then I know for sure that I am definitely gay.”

Louis let his eyes drift shut.

Wait! 

What?

Louis’ fatigued mind started to race, the words running together in his brain. Had Harry said that Louis was a reason he knew he was gay? Did he mean—?

“Harry,” he finally managed to choke out.

Harry started to lean in. 

Closer.

Closer.

Their lips were mere centimeters apart. Louis’ heart was pounding a thunderous rhythm.

And then…

Louis panicked.

He pulled his head back and nearly fell backward off the edge of the bed. 

“I—uh—I,” he stuttered. “Bathroom.”

He nearly sprinted out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Closing the bathroom door and locking it, he leaned back against it, almost out of breath, and definitely out of his bloody mind. He couldn’t let this happen. They were too different. They led completely different lives, didn’t they? It could never work. 

He slid down the door and sat on the cold tile floor, knees pulled up to his chest. There was only the sound of his breathing and no sign that Harry had followed him. He should’ve known better than to bring Harry home with him. He had just wanted to fulfill Harry’s wish of not being alone for Christmas, or at least that’s what Louis tried to tell himself. He had wanted to do something nice, but deep down he had been a little selfish too. 

He had wanted more time with Harry. More time to get to know this man with the deep dimple, and the mop of curls, and a smile that would knock you right off your feet if you let it. He had wanted to spend more time with him and maybe become friends because it had been a long time since Louis had made a new friend. 

Then again, maybe deep down Louis knew, that if he brought Harry to his home to meet his family that he did it because he had felt something more than just friendship the night of the Winter Wonderland Festival, of ice skating, of late night conversation. Perhaps that was the real truth.

He waited for nearly an hour before finally leaving the bathroom. Then he slipped back into Lottie’s room, checked to make sure that Harry was sound asleep, and slid into bed. His own sleep didn’t come easy.

 

The morning of the twenty-sixth started off with a delicious breakfast. Jay had let Harry make blueberry pancakes for everyone, which were perhaps the best pancakes Louis had ever eaten. Jay added some bacon and eggs to the meal and every bite was savored by the whole family.

Afterward, Louis and Harry made good on their promise to Doris and Ernest the night before. Harry sung along with Ernest as they watched Frosty the Snowman march through the middle of town on the television screen. Of course, the cartoon only inspired the two toddlers, who begged to build a snowman of their own.

So, after lunch time, Louis, along with Harry, and all of Louis’ siblings, made their way outside to build their own Frosty, as well as a whole family of snowmen. 

“I think we should give him a carrot nose,” Harry stated as he and Louis worked hard on making sure the shape and size of Frosty’s head was perfect.

“It’s a button nose in the song,” Louis reminded, stretching out his fingers that were starting to feel stiff from his cold wet gloves. Harry didn’t respond. Didn’t make a snarky remark. Didn’t try to argue. He was just silent and Louis knew that he had screwed everything up. They hadn’t spoken about what happened the night before when Louis bailed on their almost-kiss. They had just gotten up that morning and acted like everything was the same. But it wasn’t, and Louis wasn’t sure how to deal with it.

Once the little ones were tired of playing outside, they all made their way back into the house. Daisy and Phoebe convinced Harry to let them paint his nails. Apparently the man was a complete pushover when it came to being pampered. Louis was just thankful he got out of the nail painting, makeup practice, and hair braiding for once. Ernest and Doris both fell fast asleep on the living room floor, Dan was at work, and Fizzy and Lottie went out with some friends. It left Louis to roam the house for the only other available person. He found her folding clothes in the laundry room.

“Need any help?” he asked, closing the door, before hopping up to sit on top of the washing machine.

Jay looked up, a hint of a smile crossing her face. “When in your entire twenty-seven years have you ever asked to help me with laundry?”

“Not once,” Louis admitted. “but it’s never to late to start.”

Jay rolled her eyes and went back to folding the towel in her hand. She knew him way too well. “What’s on your mind, Boo?”

“Nothing,” Louis answered defensively. “I’m bored.”

Jay put the towel down in a basket and crossed her arms. “You know better than to lie to me. I’m your mother and I can tell when something is bothering you.”

Louis shrugged and looked down at his lap.

“It’s about Harry, isn’t it?”

Louis refused to raise his head and look his mother in the eye. He didn’t want her to see how vulnerable he felt.

“There’s obviously something between the two of you,” Jay said, her voice soft and full of comfort. “You’d have to be blind not to see it.”

“I barely know him, Mum.” Louis replied. “I just met him three days ago.”

“So, what?” Jay answered. “That doesn’t mean you can’t have feelings for him.”

“It’s just,” Louis paused a moment. “We’re two very different people. We live four hours away from each other, and my work can be so time consuming, and I just got out of a bad relationship like three months ago.”

“But you’ve obviously been thinking about the possibility of a relationship with Harry. That says a lot about how you feel.”

“Yeah, but I just don’t know how we could ever make it work.”

His mother moved a stack of clean blankets off of the dryer and climbed up on top so she was sitting right next to him. They had always been close, and he was so thankful for the numerous times she’d offered him advice over the years. “If it’s worth it, Boo, you’ll make it work.”

She reached out, took his hand in hers, and squeezed it tight. 

“I don’t know, Mum,” Louis whispered, close to tearing up. “I’m scared.” 

“Scared of what?” she answered. “Harry’s so lovely. I couldn’t imagine him ever intentionally hurting you.”

“No,” Louis shook his head. “I’m not scared of him hurting me. I’m—”

“You’re scared _you’ll_ hurt him,” Jay finished.

Louis nodded. “I don’t think he’s ever had a serious relationship with anyone before. Nobody ever forgets the first time their heart was broken. I don’t want to be the person that he always remembers was the first to break his heart.”

“Maybe you won’t break his heart at all.”

“But long distance relationships are so hard,” Louis argued. “They’re almost always doomed to fail right from the start.”

They sat silent for a moment, before his mother spoke again, her voice strong and confident. “Do you remember how worried I was when I met Dan?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Louis looked up to meet his mother’s eyes.

“I had been left by your father, and then went through a painful divorce with the girls’ father, and I was so scared of giving my heart to someone again,” Jay reminded him, “but I did, and look where we are now. I’m so thankful I took the risk of following my heart instead of my head.”

“So, you’re saying I should follow my heart?” Louis asked.

“I’m not going to tell you what you should or shouldn’t do, Boo.” Jay responded with a smile. “You’re a grown man and have to make your own decisions, but I do think you should keep in mind that most of the best things in life come with risks. Ten years from now what would you regret more? That your relationship with Harry may not have worked out, or that you never took the chance on a relationship with him in the first place?”

Jay patted Louis’ leg, hopped down off the dryer, picked up the stack of blankets, and started out the door.

“Mum,” Louis stopped her. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” she replied. “Love you, Boo.”

“Love you too.”

 

Six hours later, Louis pulled up to the curb outside of Harry’s house in Holly Branch. The drive back had been long and mostly quiet. Gone was the Christmas music, and the easy banter, and all the memories of his earlier conversation with his mother kept running through Louis’ mind. The few words Harry had spoken were short and to-the-point; not quite cold, but not warm and welcoming either. It hurt.

“So, thanks for letting me spend Christmas with your family,” Harry said, after clearing his throat. “I had a really good time.”

“I’m glad you did,” Louis replied, his voice low. 

Louis watched as Harry bit his lip in what seemed like an attempt to stop himself from saying something he might regret. 

“Text me when you get back to Manhattan. Just want to make sure you get there safe,” 

“Because you tend to worry,” Louis repeated what Harry had said to him a couple of days earlier.

Harry gave a faint smile. “Yeah, I do.”

“I will,” Louis answered.

Then Harry reached for the door handle, stepped out of the car, grabbed his bags from the backseat, and leaned in one last time. “Thanks again, Lou. Stop by sometime when you’re in the area. I know Liam would like to see you again too.”

Louis forced himself to smile despite feeling like he might throw up. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t get his lips to move. He only nodded, and before he knew it Harry was unlocking his front door, turning around to give Louis one last wave, and disappearing from Louis’ life, maybe forever.

 

 *****************  
Harry let the front door close behind him. He dropped his bags on the floor and stood still, afraid to move, until he heard Louis’ car pull away. Then he immediately ran into the living room and collapsed face first onto the sofa. He sobbed, tears and snot soaking the cushion below him. It was disgusting, he knew, but he had held it all in since the moment that Louis had denied him the night before. Now, he needed a release. He had thought Louis felt the same way. He had been so sure, and yet, he had been so wrong. He had ruined what could’ve been a great friendship, with maybe the possibility of something more down the road. If only he hadn’t allowed himself to make the first move. He should’ve waited. Now, he would live with that regret for the rest of his life. 

To make things worse, Louis hadn’t even offered an explanation for why he had run. He had only acted like nothing had happened. Everything had went from so natural to completely awkward in a matter of seconds. And what hurt most of all was not only losing Louis, but losing the entire Tomlinson-Deakin family, who had all been so kind and welcoming to Harry. He would probably never see them again. Maybe he could find some of them on social media, but it would be strange to maintain a friendship with them if he wasn’t friends with Louis anymore, and it would hurt to see Louis moving on with his life as if Harry had never existed in it.

Once the tears had run out, he got up, showered, and dressed in a comfortable pair of plaid pajama pants and a NYU hoodie. He settled in on the sofa with a pint of cookie dough ice cream and a cheesy romance movie based off of a Nicholas Sparks novel. He wasn’t sure why he was subjecting himself to watching some fictional couple fall hopelessly in love on screen, but for some reason it felt like apt punishment for his tortured soul.

Halfway through the movie, Harry nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the doorbell ringing several times in a row. Dragging himself from the sofa, he strode quickly to the front door, and pulled it open without even bothering to take a look through the peephole first. 

“Hey, can I please come in?”

Harry stood motionless. He could do nothing but stare at the shivering man before him and his red-rimmed blue eyes; the way he shifted from one foot to the other. Was this really happening or was he dreaming?

“Harry?” 

The sound of Louis’ voice brought him back to reality. 

“You really do have this dramatic entrance thing down pat, don’t you?” Harry managed to spit out, motioning for the other man to enter the house. 

Louis’s response of soft laughter sounded almost wild in nature. He was nervous and for some reason that gave Harry a tiny bit of comfort.

“Harry,” Louis started, pulling off his beanie, static filled hair sticking up everywhere. “I need to say something, so please just hear me out, okay?”

Harry wasn’t sure he could even feel his hands or feet at this point, but he somehow found the strength to nod his head and cross his arms. 

“Okay.” Louis pushed his hair away from his face and it was all Harry could do to restrain himself from internally squealing at the ridiculously cute sight. Even now, after everything, he couldn’t resist Louis’ natural charm. “This is going to sound crazy, and I’m not even sure where to start, to be honest, but first I need to say that I’m sorry.”

Harry dropped his gaze to his feet, unable to keep contact with the pain on the other man’s face. 

“Harry, when I left New York to go home for Christmas, I never thought in a million years that I would meet this gorgeous guy and fall head over heels in a few days span.”

Harry’s heart jumped in his chest and he bit his tongue in order to not interrupt.

“You see, I was still getting over being cheated on by my ex, and my job had been pretty stressful the past few months, and I just wanted to go home and see my family and not have to worry about anything.”

Louis paused for a moment before continuing. 

“But then you came out of nowhere, and you were like this breath of fresh air; so kind, and lovely, and beautiful, and it scared me to be honest. You made me smile, and laugh, and you challenged my every sarcastic comment with one of your own, and most of all you made me feel something I haven’t felt in a very long time, maybe ever. And it literally happened in hours. Which is crazy, isn’t it?”

Harry let his eyes slowly climb up the length of Louis’ body to meet his eyes. He wasn’t sure if the question was rhetorical or not, but he did understand, because he felt it too.

“I kept telling myself that what I was feeling was insane and even though I knew you were flirting that you probably didn’t really feel the same way, and even if you did feel the same it would never work because of the distance involved.” 

Harry watched as Louis took in a deep breath. He wrung his hands over and over as he continued. 

“And then last night happened—,” 

Harry’s breath hitched. His own hands, now hanging at his sides, were starting to sweat and he resisted the urge to wipe them on his shirt. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Louis put one hand up to stop him.

“I panicked, Harry, and I can’t apologize enough for that. You deserve better,” Louis stated. “So, if there’s one thing that I would change, it would be the way I responded to you in that bed last night. I should’ve done this instead.”

Before Harry could even take in everything said, Louis stepped forward and kissed him. It wasn’t the soft and dreamy kiss that Harry had imagined so many times the past couple of days, but was firm and certain. There was no doubt that Louis meant what he was doing. Harry closed his eyes to focus on the feeling. It wasn’t long before their lips separated. Harry waited a moment before opening his eyes. Louis was still there, standing so close, his unsure sapphire eyes waiting for a response.

It was irresistable. That look. Without even thinking, Harry took Louis’ face in his hands, leaned in, and connected their lips again. This time slightly longer and more gentle. When they pulled apart they stood there with their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, chests heaving from the weight of everything.

“So, what now?” Harry whispered after some time had passed.

Louis took a step back, but grabbed and held onto Harry’s right hand. “I have a proposition for you.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Okay?”

“Zayn has been talking about moving in with his boyfriend for a long time now,” Louis explained. “So, I would have a free second bedroom when he moves out. You’ve been saving to go to culinary school, right? Some of the best culinary schools in the world are in New York City.”

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You want me to move in with you?!”

Louis nodded. “In a few months, once Zayn moves out. You can have his bedroom which would be your own space.”

“First, I’d have to apply and get accepted to one of those top culinary schools. Second, there’s no way I could afford to pay for half of the rent.”

“I know,” Louis answered, his voice calm and collected for the first time since he’d arrived. “Zayn doesn’t pay me rent. I wouldn’t expect you to either, as long as you do your half of the chores. Plus, I could be your guinea pig with all your cooking creations.”

Harry wasn’t sure what to say. His whole world had seemingly changed in a few days. He wanted to say yes, but his brain told him maybe they were moving too fast. It was a wonderful offer that Louis presented him with, but what if their relationship fell apart. Then what would he do?

“Can I have some time to think it over?” He wanted to be able to talk to his mom and sister about everything first.

“Of course, love.” Louis responded, squeezing Harry’s hand. “Take all the time you need.”

“So, what are we going to do until then. Are we really going to try to make this work?” Harry asked, still feeling a little nervous about everything.

“I’ll drive up whenever we both have free weekends. Maybe we could even take another trip up to Ottawa to see my family.”

“I’d really like that,” Harry smiled.

“Me too,” Louis answered. “You know you’re the only man I’ve ever taken home to meet my family?”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Louis replied. “For some reason, it just felt like the right thing to do.”

Harry pulled Louis back toward him so they were standing pressed together. “Imagine if your car had never broken down. You’d be in Ottawa tonight, and I would’ve spent Christmas alone, completely miserable.”

“You know what’s funny,” Louis said, “everytime I drive to and from Ottawa, I always stop here in Holly Branch to fill up my gas tank and grab some snacks. I never stop anywhere else, because there’s always been something about this town that spoke to me, which feels so silly, because I’m a city boy through-and-through, but I think now, that maybe I was always meant to meet you here.”

“Imagine how many times we may have been right around the corner from one another, but never met,” Harry added.

“We would’ve though. Even if my car hadn’t broken down this time, or I hadn’t asked Liam where I could get a coffee. At some point, we would’ve found each other. I can feel it in my bones.”

“Fate,” Harry breathed.

“Destiny,” Louis affirmed, pulling Harry in for another kiss.

**************************

**2 Years Later**

 

Louis stared at the pale yellow walls of the room that had once been painted bright pink. It belonged to Fizzy now, since Lottie had finished cosmetology school and moved in with Louis and Harry in New York. He hadn’t slept most of the night. Too excited, or nervous, it seemed. He had faked sleep when Harry woke up an hour earlier and sneaked downstairs to help prepare the Christmas casserole with Louis’ mum. Now, it was time for Louis to get up too. 

It had been more than a year and half since Harry had moved in with him. He had been accepted at the elite International Culinary Center in Soho, just a twenty minute walk from their apartment. He flew through the program and they had celebrated his graduation only a few weeks earlier. Adding to it all, Harry already had a job lined up at one of the newest most trendy restaurants in Manhattan. Niall and Zayn had come to love and accept not only Harry, but Liam too, who had visited a few times. The five of them made quite a quintet when together.

It took about six months for Harry to move from Zayn’s old room to sharing Louis’ bedroom. Louis, at the time, worried that it may cause a strain on their relationship to share not only his bed every night, but everything else that had belonged to only him. It didn’t take long to realize that it only increased their intimacy, resulting in an almost ethereal level of contentment. It felt like they were two halves of one whole.

The previous Christmas had been spent in San Francisco with Harry’s mother, Anne, and sister, Gemma. It had been Louis’ first time meeting them and it went swimmingly, even if Louis missed his own family more than he’d ever admit. Since then, Anne had moved back to Holly Branch, so Harry and Louis drove up to help her with the cookies for the Winter Wonderland Festival they had all sadly missed the year before. Then the three of them, traveled together to Ottawa, picked up Gemma at the airport, and for the first time, the Tomlinson-Deakin family were united with the Styles-Twist family under one roof. Louis’ twenty-ninth birthday had been one of his best ever. He hadn’t ever felt so happy.

But now. Now, he felt anxious.

He slipped out of bed, the cold morning air hit his bare chest, and he shivered in response. After a throwing on a black t-shirt, and a quick restroom break, he padded down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was met by Harry and both of their mothers.

“Merry Christmas, Baby,” Harry sang before smacking a kiss onto Louis’ cheek. He looked adorable in a red Christmas apron, his now shoulder length hair pulled up in a bun.

“Merry Christmas, my love,” Louis responded with a smile and his own peck to Harry’s lips.

“Whoa!” Harry exclaimed. “Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend? The Louis Tomlinson I know is never this chipper first thing in the morning.”

“It’s Christmas!” Louis declared, yet over his shoulder he saw his own mother’s knowing look. She was nervous too. 

He loved her so much.

Just like two years earlier, the family soon gathered in the living room, and Doris and Ernest impatiently waited to open their gifts from Santa. This time, there were two extra people in the room, everyone had their own stocking (Anne brought their family stockings from her home), and several presents under the tree for them all.

Everyone seemed thrilled to open gifts and show them off to the person sitting closest. Harry was sitting in an armchair, furthest from the Christmas tree. Louis sat on the floor, at his feet, both of their presents piling up around him. This year Gemma was granted the heralded job of passing out gifts, and there was only one gift left. It was small, and wrapped in silver foil paper with a fancy red bow. She handed it to Harry. Louis swallowed hard.

“It doesn’t say who it’s from,” Harry noted, looking first at Jay, and then at his own mother, before his gaze landed on Louis, who just shrugged. The room was quiet, and all eyes were on Harry. Louis could feel anticipation in the air, and he wondered if his boyfriend had noticed it too. 

Slowly, Harry broke the ribbon and tore off the paper. In his right hand he held a small black velvet box. He seemed to pause for a moment, before opening it. Once he did, Louis saw his green eyes grow wide. 

“What is it?” Gemma asked.

Harry opened his mouth as if to answer his sister, but then closed it. His gaze shot from Gemma straight to Louis. 

This was it.

Louis stood from the floor, grabbed Harry’s left hand, and then knelt on one knee. There was a gasp around the room, with the exception of Jay and Anne, who both already knew of Louis’ plan. Tears immediately filled Harry’s eyes and Louis knew he was doomed to not make it through this without breaking down himself.

“I hope you don’t hate me for doing this here in front of everyone, but this is where it all started for us two years ago. I brought this stranger home to spend Christmas with my family so he wouldn’t be alone, and in the course of three days I fell in love with him.” Tears started to stream down Harry’s cheeks, and Louis felt his own eyes well up. His voice trembled as he continued. “A lot has happened these last two years, with living arrangements, and graduations, and career opportunities, but one thing has never changed: how much I love you. You stole my heart practically the day we met, and you’ve held onto it every second since then. I can’t imagine ever spending another day without you. I can’t imagine not having future babies with you. I can’t imagine not growing old with you. I love you so much, and I’ll love you for the rest of my life. Harry Styles, will you marry me?”

Louis held his breath. Harry was full on crying, tears falling onto his pajamas, onto their linked hands. He was a mess; they both were at this point, and in that moment it felt like it was only them in the room.

Then Harry nodded. “Yes!” he spluttered, through a huge smile. “Yes, of course!”

Louis took the object from the box, a beautiful two-tone white gold and yellow gold ring, and slipped it slowly onto Harry’s ring finger. 

“I love you,” he whispered, before leaning in to give his now-fiance´ a loving kiss. Everyone in the room cheered and clapped.

Once they pulled apart, Harry, whispered his own words of love for Louis in his ear, including a promise that he would make him very happy later that night.

Everyone gathered around to see the ring, and give the grooms-to-be a hug and congratulations. It was perfect! All of Louis’ dreams had come true. He finally felt complete. All because of destiny and Christmas, which really was magic.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to D, for being the most patient beta ever! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this! I appreciate every hit, kudos, and comment so so much!
> 
> Can't wait to read everyone else's fics in this collection! Happy Holidays to you all!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ot5safehaven!


End file.
